


Конец тысячной главы

by Akitosan



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Gen, Postmodernism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Четыре истории об иллюзорности бытия без начала, но с концом и авторским послесловием.Предупреждения: постмодернизм; обоснуй и сюжет присутствовали в первых 999 главах, но они не сохранились, так как автор всё удалил по разным причинам.Написано на ФБ для fandom MDZS villains 2019, бета: opheliozz
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Niè Huáisāng/Mèng Yáo | Jīn Guāngyáo, Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi/Xiǎo Xīngchén
Kudos: 14





	Конец тысячной главы

**Семь великих вееров. Глава 1000-я, в которой Не Хуайсан покидает нефритовый веер и возвращается в яшмовый мир**  
Примечание: Не Хуайсан/Цзинь Гуанъяо, слэш, драма, романс, G, кроссовер со «Сном в красном тереме»

Веер сложился в непонятный иероглиф, и Не Хуайсан очнулся. Над головой его сияло ослепительным светом небо после дождя. Он не понимал, где находится, куда подевалась резная беседка в пионовом саду, серебристый пруд с красными карпами и его очаровательный спутник с заколкой из белого нефрита. Однако постепенно его мысли вернулись из сна вслед за ним. Он был у себя дома, в собственной постели, а то, что он принял за небо, оказалось всего лишь пологом его постели.

Не Хуайсан закрыл глаза в надежде вернуться обратно и прояснить вполне, что означает оброненная его спутником фраза. Он смутно помнил, что речь шла о белых плодах шелковицы и спрятанных в них обломках какого-то самоцвета. 

Какого?

Внутренности его сжало, огонь заполыхал внутри.

Чёрная яшма! 

Не Хуайсан не сумел сдержать сдавленный крик. Чёрная яшма из его кошмара, чёрная яшма из мутного предсказания Небесного Тигра. Он же проглотил её во сне!

Он зашёлся в жутком кровавом кашле и исторг из себя сгусток чёрной крови.

За дверью послышались взволнованные голоса слуг.

— Глава Не, вы уже проснулись?

— Глава Не, что за шум?

— Глава Не, доставили сто два ляна серебра от главы Цзинь на восстановление бамбуковой рощи.

Небесно-голубой бамбук рос во дворе столетиями, но после трагической кончины старшего брата Не Хуайсана отцвёл. Для того, чтобы засохшие корни пустили молодые побеги, были нужны значительные средства. 

Не Хуайсан рассматривал кусочек чёрной яшмы в своей ладони: уголёк на белом снегу.

Ветер с луной снегом заметены.

Если души старшего брата он не нашёл даже в нефритовом веере, тогда может ли быть, чтобы...

— Глава Не!

Нефритовый веер, последний из Семи великих вееров. Три веера выросли в бамбуковой роще Цинхэ Не, один он случайно обнаружил на дне пруда во втором сне, а последние три были подарены ему главой Цзинь. Глава Цзинь и его сто два ляна серебра. Не об этом ли пела птица в Облаке вчерашней ночи?

Вне себя от беспокойства, Не Хуайсан вскочил и принялся искать нефритовый веер, но ни к чему не привели его поиски. Сон закончился, ныне его ждали дни суетные, без тени озарения. Мир яшмы, о котором он всё ещё не имел ни малейшего представления, пока что был сужен до пределов его спальни. Но он не мог запереться в четырёх стенах навсегда, ему нужно было выйти на свет, отдавать распоряжения, принимать решения. Здесь ему предстояло выживать последующие сотни лет, до тех пор пока мир не достигнет упадка и из-под земли не прорастёт новый веер.

Тогда, во сне, он выпустил из рук нефритовый веер, чтобы позволить себе прикосновение в саду Слияния ароматов. Он не жалел об этом, но слёзы печали готовы были прорваться наружу.

Что-то жгло его ладонь, что-то текло по его руке тёплой струйкой. Он до сих пор сжимал острый осколок чёрной яшмы.

— Глава Не, прибыл глава Цзинь, он справляется о вашем здоровье. Что ему передать?

Первый выпавший снег и есть ответ.

— Проводите его в Тихие покои, — подал голос Не Хуайсан. Ему нужно было умыться, переодеться в чистое и спрятать чёрную яшму так, чтобы глава Цзинь не сумел обнаружить её.

В Тихие покои он явился свежим и вооружённым простым веером из слоновой кости.

Цзинь Гуанъяо, глава Цзинь, был одет в ханьфу из шёлка «отблеск зари» серебристо-красного цвета. Не Хуайсан использовал подобный шёлк для полога своей кровати, но предпочитал другой цвет. Каждое его пробуждение напоминало о том, что он всё ещё живёт под этим светлым равнодушным небом.

Они уселись за кедровым столиком, и Не Хуайсан разлил вино по чашкам. Вопроса о здоровье так и не последовало, Цзинь Гуанъяо задумчиво разглядывал выгоревший на солнце оконный шёлк и после церемонного приветствия не проронил ни слова. Не Хуайсан рассматривал его и поражался, насколько Цзинь Гуанъяо яшмового мира отличался от того, из мира снов. Красивый, как мэйхуа под снежным покровом, и такой же холодный. Во сне, посланном бирюзовым веером, его объятья были так горячи, что огонь бежал по жилам вместо крови.

Семь раз Не Хуайсан встречал его во снах и привык к иным отношениям. 

— Тебе не кажется, что на окнах нужно заменить шёлк? — тихо заговорил Цзинь Гуанъяо. — Его следовало заменить давно, я говорил тебе ещё в прошлый раз, но ты тогда отмахнулся. Я привёз бирюзовый, как ты любишь.

— Бирюзовый не будет оттенять бамбук во дворе, — возразил Не Хуайсан. Его покоробило, что изящный вкус Цзинь Гуанъяо не распространяется на его окна.

Цзинь Гуанъяо потёр переносицу.

— Да, действительно. Ты снова долго спал? Мне сказали, тебе нездоровилось.

— Всё в порядке, я принял Пилюлю Соотношения. 

Лицо Не Хуайсана было скрыто за веером, и Цзинь Гуанъяо не мог разглядеть выражения его лица. Но он знал, как пошатнуть хрупкое равновесие.

— Хуайсан. Ты снова искал душу старшего брата там? Если ты будешь продолжать, боюсь, однажды твоя душа заблудится в бесцельных странствиях по миру снов. И как прикажешь мне держать ответ перед твоим братом?

— Тебе и не придётся. Я ни раз призывал его душу. В яшмовом мире её нет, стало быть, она есть в ином.

— Возможно, он стал бессмертным, потому ты и не можешь найти… Можно ещё вина?

Не Хуайсан подал ему чайник с вином. Он любил Цзинь Гуанъяо так же сильно, как и ненавидел за ложь, но ничем не мог этого показать. Облить его вином означало не проснуться утром.

Теперь, после «бесцельных» странствий по веерам, он знал, что старший брат вовсе не был заточён в веер. И душа его не блуждала по снам, ничего такого. Он умер — и умер окончательно. Что стало с его душой, знал только один человек — тот, что сидел перед ним и лгал ему в лицо.

— Что снаружи? Я давно не покидал Нечистую юдоль. 

— Сегодня утром ещё был иней, — промолвил Цзинь Гуанъяо

Не Хуайсан кожей ощутил исходящий от него холод. 

— Или ты спрашиваешь об ином? Я беспокоюсь о тебе, Хуайсан. Тебе следует больше обращать внимания на то, что вокруг, а скрытое во снах оставь снам.

Его голос звучал мягко, как шёлк, а глаза горели как чёрная яшма.

— Я глуп, но понимаю твои добрые чувства, брат, — сказал Не Хуайсан. Он действительно понимал добрые чувства, но не понимал, чем заслужил злые. И старший брат, и он сам всегда относились к Цзинь Гуанъяо как к любимому брату. Их союз разрушил он один. Что он сделал с душой Не Минцзюэ, Не Хуайсан пока не знал, но обязательно узнает со временем.

— Но сто два ляна серебра — это уже слишком. Ты избаловал меня. 

Цзинь Гуанъяо улыбнулся. 

— Я принёс тебе новый веер.

Сквозь выгоревший шёлк из окна было видно, как поднимается ветер.

Если хотите узнать, что произошло прежде, прочтите предыдущую главу. О том, что произошло потом, вы узнаете из следующего тома. Если он когда-нибудь случится.

 _Послесловие автора_  
Я хотел написать историю о том, как Не Хуайсан получил Семь великих вееров Поднебесной и во сне побывал в каждом из них, а каждый веер представлял собой целый мир. И во всех снах Не Хуайсан встречает Цзинь Гуанъяо и узнаёт его всё лучше, они влюбляются друг в друга и сближаются. В последней главе Не Хуайсан понимает, какую роль Цзинь Гуанъяо сыграл в гибели его брата. Почему? По предыдущим главам я раскидал туманные намёки, что первый, кто придёт к Не Хуайсану после финального седьмого сна — это тот самый человек, виновный в пропаже души Не Минцзюэ.

Однако получилась у меня лишь последняя глава. Предыдущие главы оказались так плохи, особенно в части NC-17, что я случайно в порыве гнева нажал «delete» и всё исчезло без следа. Позже я раскаялся, ведь написать over 102 тысячи слов, пусть даже плохо, мне пришлось впервые. Но ничего уж не вернуть.

**Гора Сожалений, 1000-я глава: Что-то в глубине**   
Примечание: Вэй Ин, Сяо Синчэнь, Мэн Яо, джен, драма, флафф, почти постапокалипсис, PG

Вэй Ин долго не мог прийти в себя после пережитого ужаса. Он не притронулся к найденному вину, сидел, обхватив себя руками, и покачивался из стороны в сторону. Выглядело насколько жутко, что Мэн Яо серьёзно забеспокоился за его душевное состояние, но заговорить не решался, переминался с ноги на ногу и растерянно поглядывал на Сяо Синчэня.

Кто бы мог подумать, что таинственным Демоном-с-Горы окажется ребёнок! Это дитя когда-то давно избежало незавидной участи своего клана и укрылось в дупле Мёртвого дерева, где, по всей видимости, и произошло превращение милейшего создания в зловещую тварь, наводящую ужас на всю округу. Сколько душ было сожрано им, не поддавалось счёту. Впрочем, Мэн Яо бы на месте местных жителей просто переселился в пустынные земли по ту сторону Горы Сожалений. По плодородности почвы не было никакой разницы, а души бы остались при них.

Впрочем, для чего души тем, кто обречён на неминуемое уничтожение?

Затянувшееся молчание прервал Сяо Синчэнь. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что нельзя оставить это так?

Мэн Яо не сразу понял смысл его слов, но он соображал довольно быстро. Если не уничтожить демона-ребёнка, им не пройти через Безвременную пыль втроём, кто-то должен будет остаться, и он понимал, кто вызовется. Если же демон умрёт, они всё равно потеряют Вэй Ина: он не простит себе этой потери. Был всего один выход: восстановить душу демона хотя бы до получеловеческой, но для этого требовались время и материалы, которыми они не располагали.

— Синчэнь… Твой шишу хочет сказать, что у нас нет времени на эксперименты. Тёмный океан уже затопил Ланьлин. Чтобы хотя бы попробовать сделать то, что ты собираешься, нам придётся спуститься с горы. Если мы не сумеем вернуться, потеряем направление Луча.

— Я понимаю, — голос Вэй Ина был безжизненно-тусклым. — Я останусь с ним и верну его, сколько бы мне ни понадобилось времени. Тёмный океан меня не тронет, но вам нужно уходить.

— Мы не уйдём без тебя.

— Ты не понимаешь. А-Юань стал таким из-за меня.

— Ты не виноват, — вмешался Сяо Синчэнь. — Когда последних Вэней приносили в жертву Мёртвому дереву, ты метался в лихорадке.

Вэй Ин знал это. И знал, что не может бросить А-Юаня снова. 

_Вэй-гэгэ, что это у тебя?_

_Это? Помидоры. Это очень вкусно, попробуй. Нет-нет, А-Юань, не нужно обрывать всё!_

Воспоминания приходили одно за другим, и ни в одном из них лицо А-Юаня не было искажено мукой или злобой. Он был таким очаровательным ребёнком, играл с травами, землёй и ветром, пока Вэй Ин не вырезал для него из дерева бабочку. Он вис на Вэй Ине и всяком, кого любил, а любил он всех, с кем жил, и всех, кто приходил в гости к Вэй Ину. Он смешно морщил лоб, когда Вэй Ин обучал его чтению, он… 

Можно было пытаться уверить себя, что существо не было А-Юанем, это лишь оболочка А-Юаня, очень удобная, чтобы подбираться к людям, но Вэй Ин видел его глаза и видел застывший в них ужас. Вэй Ин говорил с ним. А-Юань стал другим. Впрочем, все они были другими когда-то.

— Вэй Ин, послушай меня, — заговорил Сяо Синчэнь. — Если ты попытаешься восстановить часть его души, к чему это может привести? Ты помнишь, что произошло с Вэнь Нином? Твои талисманы дают временный эффект.

Вэй Ин вскочил на ноги и с силой стукнул по стволу дерева кулаком, так, что дерево отозвалось глухим звоном.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я не могу убить А-Юаня!

— Это больше не А-Юань.

— Это А-Юань! Я говорил с ним, я… он узнал меня. Почему, думаешь, моя душа не сожрана? Он узнал меня и не тронул, а ты говоришь, что это не А-Юань!

Мэн Яо пришлось вмешаться и отвести Сяо Синчэня в сторону. О чём они говорили, Вэй Ин не имел представления. Он не знал, что ему делать. А-Юаня вот уже четырнадцать лет как не было в живых. Он умер, превратился в кровожадного демона и упивался ненавистью к людям. И всё же он ещё был А-Юанем. Иначе чем объяснить его слёзы, когда он просил Вэй Ина упокоить его дух?

Ребёнок, впитавший в свою душу ненависть Мёртвого дерева. Ребёнок, способный поглощать души. Ребёнок, которому не страшен Тёмный океан, ибо чего бояться мертвецу?

_Вэй-гэгэ, убей меня._

Демона А-Юаня страшила только жизнь, но сам он не мог с ней расстаться, а Вэй Ин не хотел помочь ему. Он хотел спасти его.

Только бы спуститься с горы и найти…

Вэй Ин сердито оглянулся: Сяо Синчэня нигде не было видно, а Мэн Яо сидел у костра и заканчивал перевязывать рану на голове. В этой картине не было ничего необычного, только вот с тех пор, как эти двое стали спутниками на стезе самосовершенствования, они практически не расставались. Вэй Ин подошёл, сел рядом с Мэн Яо и дружески похлопал его по спине.

— О чём вы говорили? 

— Допустим, это всё ещё А-Юань, — начал Мэн Яо. — Допустим, ты вернёшь ему человеческую душу. Что, если этот ребёнок осознает, что делал все эти годы?

— А он осознаёт, — просто сказал Вэй Ин. — Просил меня убить его. Пытался убедить меня в том, что демоническая сущность взяла над ним верх, но едва не перестарался. Может, расскажешь уже, о чём вы говорили на самом деле и куда ты послал моего шишу одного? 

Мэн Яо улыбнулся лисьей улыбкой.

— Я сказал ему, что почти у подножия горы видел... Догадываешься, что? А он из нас троих самый сильный, ему и идти.

Вэй Ину показалось, что он ослышался. То есть ему они говорили одно, а на самом деле думали, как ему помочь?

— А ты действительно видел или просто послал его развеяться?

— Видел. Но тогда я не знал, что оно нам понадобится. Мы вернём тебе А-Юаня.

Вэй Ину захотелось его обнять, но вместо этого он потянулся к вину. Перед началом сложного дела стоило выпить.

 _Послесловие автора_  
Эту историю я писал долго и муторно, запутался в черновиках и вариантах, но концовка представляется мне неплохой. Жаль, что предыдущие главы ушли на растопку по моей неосмотрительности, и я смутно помню, почему мир стал таким, почему остались именно эти трое заклинателей и как они пришли к сложившимся отношениям. Что же до того, что именно было так необходимо для восстановления души А-Юаня и чего не было на горе, то об этом известно только самим персонажам. На протяжении всей истории, насколько я помню, прямо это никак не называлось. Могу лишь предположить, что это какое-то редкое растение.

**Тысяча ночей проклятого главы. Глава 1001-я и последняя**  
Примечание: Лань Сичэнь/Цзинь Гуанъяо, слэш, романс, сказка, PG-13, кроссовер с «Тысячей и одной ночью»

И Лань Сичэнь провёл весь день в думах о сказанном Цзинь Гуанъяо, изредка отвлекаясь на насущное, и всё никак не мог постичь, отчего прежние краски вернулись к его бывшему названому брату, хотя близок был день и час страшной казни, уготованной ему Советом кланов. 

Все шесть лет, пока Лань Сичэнь выслушивал сказки Цзинь Гуанъяо о собственной невиновности, облачённые в узоры иных историй, они наслаждались друг другом ночью, ибо души их не были склонны к женщинам. Но вот отпущенное им время истекало, и сердце Лань Сичэня раскололось. 

И когда подошёл к нему Цзян Чэн из клана Цзян и поднял вопрос о передаче Цзинь Гуанъяо под справедливый суд, Лань Сичэнь ответил ему так:

— О господин, вспомни, что сказал ты наравне с другими, когда я просил дать мне отсрочку, дабы я изучил это дело во всей полноте. Не торопи меня, ибо не все тайны ещё раскрыты мне бывшим моим названым братом, я же хочу разобраться всецело.

Когда Цзян Чэн услыхал такие слова, уразумел он, что придётся Совету кланов ждать ещё шесть лет, пока Лань Сичэнь решится предать лютой смерти этого проклятого Цзинь Гуанъяо. И хотя за шесть лет ярость его сердца остыла, он не мог отступиться так просто.

И сказал ему:

— О господин, мы не можем ждать дольше этого срока, ибо шести лет достаточно для того, чтобы сложить мозаику любых тайн, даже тайн такого лгуна, как твой бывший названый брат и младший дядя моего племянника.

Но Лань Сичэнь был непреклонен и настаивал на том, что выяснил ещё не всё. И сердце Цзян Чэна смягчилось, ибо он знал, что глаза его племянника часто проливали слёзы об этом проклятом. И знал он также, что, ежели настигнет злодея страшная кончина, сердце его племянника расколется и свет померкнет перед его очами. И молвил он:

— О господин, делай, как знаешь. 

Но тогда встал на ноги Не Хуайсан, что возглавлял клан Не и пострадал от деяний проклятого Цзинь Гуанъяо более других, и сказал перед всеми:

— О братья! Ежели для выяснения обстоятельств этого дела моему брату требуется вся его бессмертная жизнь, почему бы ему не жениться на этом проклятом и не запереть его навсегда в своём гареме, дабы мы жили счастливо, уверенные в том, что никогда он больше не совершит ничего дурного?

И сказал он так, зная, что не было у Лань Сичэня жены, и думая такими коварными речами смутить его разум. И радовался он и веселился, полагая, что после таких слов Лань Сичэнь образумится и тотчас же выдаст Цзинь Гуанъяо для страшной казни.

Но Лань Сичэня охватила крайняя радость от этих слов, и ум его улетел, ибо прежде такой выход не приходил ему в голову, и не знал он, как вывести Цзинь Гуанъяо из затруднения к облегчению и не удручить при этом членов Совета кланов.

И сохранив лицо своё, сходное с луной, спокойным и холодным, так, будто бы подобный исход был для него неприемлем, он ответил:

— Если все на это согласятся и не станут чинить препятствия, то я так и сделаю. Женюсь и запру в своём гареме, дабы не свершил он более ничего ужасающего.

И тогда главы кланов стали уговаривать его отступиться и не губить своё бессмертие неравным браком с проклятым преступником, он лишь повторял одно и то же:

— Я согласен жениться и ещё раз согласен жениться. 

И после возражений других глав кланов добавил он так:

— О братья, разве не достаточно позорно для мужчины, бывшего главы клана, оказаться навеки запертым в гареме другого мужчины, где из-за бессмертия будет душа его вечно страдать, ибо после смерти, даже самой лютой, разве не отправится его душа на перерождение?

И был день, и был вечер, и только к вечеру Совет кланов закончился. А когда настала ночь, Лань Сичэнь вошёл в покои, где содержался Цзинь Гуанъяо, и велел ему закончить прерванную историю.

Но Цзинь Гуанъяо не стал подбирать оборванные нити и сказал так: 

— О господин! Я не воспитывался в величии и неге, потому вся моя жизнь прошла во мраке хитрости. Я признаю, что всякий, кто говорил зло о моей матери, раскалывал моё сердце и я терял разум. Но знай, что ты всегда был для меня цветущим садом и сердце моё желает для тебя добра, а потому это наша последняя ночь. Думай об этих шести годах как о спутанных грёзах, и пусть сердце твоё утешится с избранником более достойным твоего великодушия и красоты.

И лицо Цзинь Гуанъяо покрылось жемчугом испарины, глаза его пролили слёзы, и он заплакал обо всём совершённом им зле и собственной горькой доле.

И Лань Сичэнь услышал его слова, и свет стал мраком перед лицом его.

— О прохлада моего глаза, о плод моей души, почему ты плачешь, расскажи о том, что тебя поразило. Почему ты говоришь, что эта ночь станет последней, и почему к тебе вернулись краски жизни? Рассказывай и не лги.

И тогда Цзинь Гуанъяо стал умолять Лань Сичэня прекратить его страдания и выдать его на расправу на следующий день, ибо все эти годы он жил ожиданием смерти и нет у него больше сил страшиться её. А злые деяния, совершённые им из нужды, требуют отмщения. 

И внимал его речам Лань Сичэнь, и мрак рассеивался перед лицом его, а сердце наполнялось светом, ибо увидел он его раскаяние и прямоту и не увидел лжи в его ответе. Прежде, говоря о своих злодеяниях, Цзинь Гуанъяо ссылался на обстоятельства, ифритов и демонов, теперь же он принял судьбу свою таковой, какой она была без изящества и разнообразия слов.

И пока Цзинь Гуанъяо говорил, свет стал мраком перед лицом его, и стало ему дурно, и он упал на пол, но Лань Сичэнь подхватил его и уложил на постель и брызнул ему в лицо пионовой водой. А сам взял гуцинь, настроил струны и заиграл мелодию, успокаивающую сердечную тоску. И играя, смотрел он на Цзинь Гуанъяо оком любви и видел, что волосы его черны, как ночь разлуки, а белизна лба говорила о сияющей луне. И утешал себя мыслью, что после того, как женится на нём, то их наслаждения будут длиться так долго, как восходит луна на небе.

И пока он так играл и смотрел, Цзинь Гуанъяо открыл глаза, и глаза его сияли как алмазы и были полны раскаяния и любви. И взгляд Лань Сичэня оставил в нём тысячу вздохов, и тогда Лань Сичэнь оставил гуцинь и продлил свой взгляд на Цзинь Гуанъяо. И в нём взволновалась страсть, и он попросил о сближении. И Цзинь Гуанъяо поднялся и, сняв одежду, сел к нему на колени и целовал его между глаз, а Лань Сичэнь поцеловал его в уста. И было между ними всё то, что случается ночью, и то была ночь, что не идёт в счёт ночей жизни.

А утром Лань Сичэнь рассказал, какое было принято решение на Совете кланов. При этих словах грудь Цзинь Гуанъяо расправилась, и он стал лить слёзы, и были это слёзы облегчения, так что Лань Сичэнь не стал утешать его. 

Время бессмертных течёт не так, как у обычных людей. В течение шести лет каждый день ждал проклятый Цзинь Гуанъяо казни и плакал, перебирая струны гуциня, а ночью наслаждался обществом Лань Сичэня и рассказывал ему сказки о себе и не только. Но ожиданию смерти пришёл конец. Впереди — при надлежащем поведении Цзинь Гуанъяо — ждала их Вечность, а не Разрушительница наслаждений и Разлучительница собраний.

 _Послесловие автора_  
Я написал план для 1001 главы и начал сразу с последней, ибо не был уверен в себе. За те дни, что ушли на неё, осознал, что, ежели буду писать столь цветистым стилем, сердце моё расколется, и свет станет мраком перед лицом моим, и вовеки грудь моя не расправится. И осознав это, снёс корявые черновики свои, дабы после не обливаться слезами.

**Тысяча злых дел, глава 1000-я: Снежный цветок**  
Примечание: Сюэ Ян/нёх, слэш, драма, романс, PG-13

Когда Сюэ Ян остановился, то обнаружил, что чудесного сада больше нет, а все цветы, что загораживали ему путь — голубые, жёлтые, фиолетовые, красные и чёрные — выдраны с корнем. Теперь наваждение должно было исчезнуть, а настоящее явить себя, но для этого ему нужно было снять повязку с правого глаза.

«Проклятый глаз, что видит сквозь иллюзии» — так он называл его, человек, который отказался жить в иллюзиях.

Сюэ Ян сдвинул повязку на левый глаз и посмотрел на свои руки: они были красны от крови, он посмотрел под ноги и увидел, что стоит в луже крови, а вокруг него лежат мертвецы. Всё, как и было предначертано. Чтобы снять злые чары, нужно сотворить тысячу злых дел.

Забавное пророчество. Теперь, если он правильно помнит, должен подняться ветер. И только после этого всё произойдёт. Годы скитаний научили его терпению, однако именно сейчас, когда до достижения цели оставалось совсем немного, он не мог ждать.

Если бы ветер можно было убить, он бы убил.

Ветер услышал его угрозы. По чудесному саду послышался лёгкий шелест, миг — и порывы ветра обрушились на Сюэ Яна, едва не сшибли его в кровавые ручьи. Он учуял сквозь запах свежей крови еле заметное благоухание настоящего цветка, истинного цветка, того самого, за которым он пришёл. Он закрыл глаза и, спотыкаясь о трупы, отправился к нему. Когда запах стал невыносим, он открыл левый глаз, глаз иллюзий.

И обнаружил, что оказался по ту сторону чудесного сада, и там, в центре ледяного озера, цвёл Снежный цветок. 

Сюэ Ян помедлил, прежде чем вступить на лёд. Если лёд будет тонким, он утонет, и получится, что всё, что он делал, было напрасно. Не то, чтобы он был огорчён. Вся его жизнь прошла в погоне за иллюзией. Даже удивительно, что он смог издали увидеть плод мечтаний.

Грёбаное пророчество, что там говорилось про ледяное озеро? Что руки должны быть чисты? Или помыслы?

Он посмотрел на свои руки: на них налипли лепестки погубленных им цветов. С остервенением он тёр руки об одежду, пока они не покраснели. Как то же самое провернуть с помыслами, он толком не знал. 

Озеро было таким огромным, а Снежный цветок находился так далеко, что, пока Сюэ Ян добрался до него, прошла целая ночь и ещё день. Он едва держался на ногах от усталости и дважды проваливался в холодную воду. Его руки были красны от крови, а на сердце было легко.

Сияние истинного цветка нестерпимо жгло глаз иллюзий. Сюэ Ян закрыл его, сдвинул повязку и посмотрел на свою мечту проклятым глазом.

Вместо Снежного цветка он увидел перед собой человека в белых одеждах, прекрасного и луноликого. Чёрные волосы его, подобные истинным помыслам Сюэ Яна, разметались по льду. Человек спал, и по его дыханию было очевидно, что сон был зачарованным.

Сюэ Ян опустился на колени и жадно вгляделся в его лицо: оно казалось ему знакомым, но он не мог вспомнить, где прежде могу его видеть. Возможно, они встречались во время его странствий. Или в прошлой жизни. Или во сне.

Не раздумывая, Сюэ Ян протянул руку, чтобы коснуться человека-цветка, и три капли его крови из-под ободранных ногтей упали на снежно-белое лицо и покатились вниз подобно слезам. 

Сюэ Ян отдёрнул руку. 

Снежный цветок открыл глаза — и один его глаз был белым, подобно снегу, а другой чёрным, как вода озера. Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал как музыка ветра.

— Я видел тебя во сне, — сказал он Сюэ Яну.

Сюэ Ян хотел поприветствовать его, но не мог вымолвить ни слова и сдвинуться с места. Всё тело окаменело, будто бы злые чары перекинулись на него. Его клонило в сон, взгляд затуманился. Вместо человека в белых одеждах он видел белое пятно, потом оно увеличилось, расплылось, и он почувствовал на своих губах вкус снега.

— Я видел тебя во сне и везде, — прошептал Сюэ Ян, когда смог говорить. — А ты тоже сотворил тысячу злых дел? Так быстро, у тебя на это даже десяти лет не ушло.

Снежный цветок взял его за руку, и рука его была холодной, как воды озера.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Чтобы снять злые чары, нужно совершить злые дела.

Снежный цветок удивлённо посмотрел на него и засмеялся хрустальным смехом. Сюэ Яну снова стало легко-легко, как будто бы не было долгого пути, как будто они знали друг друга всю жизнь, и их встреча всегда была вопросом времени.

— Нет. Всё просто: ты снял с меня злые чары, а я с тебя. А теперь вставай, мы должны уходить, пока озеро не проснулось.

Он помог Сюэ Яну подняться на ноги.

— Я не знаю, куда идти, — честно признался Сюэ Ян. — Меня привёл ветер. А сейчас я его не чувствую. Но пока я шёл, оставлял за собой кровавый след. Должно помочь.

Снежный цветок улыбнулся:

— Я знаю, куда идти.

* * *

Возвращаться пришлось через чудесный сад. Крови было так много, что край белых одежд человека-цветка быстро окрасился багровым. Сюэ Ян предложил нести его на руках, но он отказался. Он выглядел странно оживлённым, словно не замечал горы трупов. Сюэ Ян недоумевал ровно до того момента, как он остановился и спросил:

— Какие красивые цветы, зачем ты сорвал их все?

— Цветы? — не понял Сюэ Ян.

— Цветы.

— Это мёртвые люди, а не цветы. Ты не видишь настоящее? А, ну да. Если я один вижу настоящее, причём всего одним глазом, чего уж говорить о только что очнувшемся от зачарованного сна цветке!

Снежный цветок потянул за повязку на голове Сюэ Яна, и она оказалась у него в руках. Теперь оба глаза Сюэ Яна были открыты, и он видел перед собой одновременно цветок и человека, прекрасных, как ледяной ад.

Почему он сказал «ад»?

— Один твой глаз видит срезанные цветы, а другой — мёртвых людей? — уточнил Снежный цветок. 

— Один мой глаз видит настоящее, а другой — иллюзии.

— Почему ты думаешь, что иллюзия — это именно цветы? 

Это был лучший вопрос, который Сюэ Яну задавали за всю его недолгую жизнь. И он не знал, что ответить.

— Потому что… я видел тебя во сне, и ты был цветком. А сейчас я вижу, что ты на самом деле…

— На самом деле я и есть цветок, — печально улыбнулся Снежный цветок. — Но я понимаю, твоё дело выбирать, каким из двух глаз тебе смотреть.

Он отдал Сюэ Яну повязку, и Сюэ Ян бросил её на землю. Или в лужу крови. Это было неважно.

Важно, что они теперь вместе и Снежный цветок будет счастлив с ним.

Или не будет.

Но это Сюэ Яну тоже было неважно.

 _Послесловие автора_  
Первые 999 глав были полны кровавыми подробностями тысячи злых дел Сюэ Яна, написанными столь убого и занудно, что жалость остановила мою руку от публикации. Кроме того, с матчастью было всё настолько плохо, что уже хорошо, и это вторая причина торжественного сожжения рукописи на костре. Последняя глава тоже не должна была сохраниться, однако чудом обнаружилась набранной в каком-то левом файле. Под Снежным цветком имелся в виду, конечно же, Сяо Синчэнь, хотя прямо он и не назван.


End file.
